EMPIRE WARS
by Stevo123
Summary: In the furthest reaches of the galaxy, evil is brewing. The war lord Frieza has decimated planet after planet in search for a mysterious enemy that he intends to tear apart...piece by piece. The only one who can stop him is the Jedi Luke Skywalker and a rad tag group of rebels...my first story! Feel free to review and tell me what you think!


Prologue

The Planet Nebulae 9X2O floated through the massive space of the galaxy. Well, what was left of it anyway. Almost half of the planet had appeared to be blown to smithereens, leaving what was left resembling a chunky crescent moon. Most life on Nebulae had been completely obliterated by a monstrous attack that had left the planet in shambles. The only survivor was one native inhabitant that made it through the assault and was currently aboard the massive ship that was floating through space above what was left of Nebulae 9X20. Prince Kdik of the house of Rojle, laid upon the cold floor of the prison chamber, not moving except for the occasional twitch of his tentacles. He was 218 years old, only a teenager in his species eyes, but he was old enough to recognize the situation...His own people had been killed in genocide and his home was gone too. Kdik's thoughts flashed back to his family...how they were blasted to pieces by stormtroopers right before his eyes. And how powerless he felt, not being able to fight back as they dragged him screaming to the prison chamber. As Kdik wept, he began to wish that whatever these monsters had planned, that they would just do it to him already. He wouldn't have to wait for very much longer. Suddenly, from the entrance of the cell, Kdik could hear a strange noise. It sounded like cold, mechanical breathing. Looking up from the floor, the young Nebulans fears had fully peaked. Standing at the entrance like a god of death, was Darth Vader, the right hand man to Lord Frieza Himself with his arms crossed. He was cloaked, from head to toe, In black apparel with a similarly dark cape that trailed down Vader's back, almost touching the floor. Where a head and face should have been, a mask covered his features occasionally making that horrible breathing noise. With a woosh of air, the transparent door that had been firmly locked before began to slide open. Kdik scrambled backwards on all fours, huddling himself against the corner of the cell as the dark lord casually stepped inside and positioned himself in the center of the room.

Vader looked down at the young Nebulane. It certainly wasn't a pretty sight as Kdik was a disgusting tentacled monstrosity. The creature hadn't stopped crying since the stormtroopers had transported him onto the ship, his tears resembled black ink that was apparently a trait of his species, and the short tentacles that trailed down Kdik's chin certainly didn't help either. Even so, Vader oddly thought (For a brief moment) how they weren't so different from each other. Of course there were several big differences, such as Vader being an incredibly powerful Sith Lord and Kidik was just a child. The beast may have been formidable looking, perhaps to someone else, but Vader recognized Kidik's fear...it was the same fear he had felt before a long time ago. That, at least, they had in common. There was a moment of silence between the two, and then, Vader spoke: "Prince Kidik, it is a pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance" the dark echo of Vader's voice filled the cell, and rattled the ear holes on both sides of Kidik's skull "You seem unsettled your highness...do I frighten you?" The Sith Lord continued. Kidik couldn't tell by the tone of Vader's voice if he was mocking him or if he was genuinely concerned, but either way, he didn't wish to ignore Vader in fear of angering him, so he replied back in a frightened whisper "I'm fine"

"Good. It appears you are braver than most your highness...just as your father was"

Vader's statement confused and grabbed Kidik's attention "My-my father?"

"Indeed. His courage was something to admire." Vader paused for a moment, and then continued "I remember when we first met...I'm sure you remember, don't you?"

Kidik's mind blanked. He hadn't expected to be exchanging pleasantries with the enemy, and it confused him. "I-I don't" he stuttered, frightened and unsure if the dark lord would strike him down for not remembering.

"It was over three years ago" Vader said, without a single hint of anger or any other emotion in his voice. "Your family had discussed a proposition of peace between me and my master...We disagreed on certain terms and, as you know, our forces went to war with one another." Kidik did remember that day, in fact, he would never forget it. That was the day his entire world and family had become doomed by the whim of Frieza and his Empire.

"Your father knew he would die, and yet even after staring into the face of destruction, he fought to his end." Vader calmly praised "He died honorably, with fear fleeing his heart...are you proud of him?"

The question burned into Kidik's heart as he felt fresh tears melt down his face and his tentacles flick in sudden fury.

"You killed him!" Kidik yelled, his fear turning into hate. His body began to rise from the floor slowly, with malicious intent towards Vader. "YOU KILLED EVERYONE!" Suddenly, Kidik leapt forwards towards the dark lord's throat, prepared to rip his head clean from his body. Just as he was mere inches from his target, Kidik became blocked by an invisible force that suddenly grabbed his throat. The young prince cried in pain as he flew backwards by the force and slammed into the cell wall behind him, becoming completely paralyzed onto the surface. Vader stared at Kidik and moved forwards, his will ensuring that he didn't crush the young monarch with his power.

"As much as you would like to blame me your highness, we both know who doomed your people, don't we?"" Kidik could only scream in pain as Vader continued to speak "In his stupidity and stubbornness, your father doomed his people to die for a cause he knew would fail...the harsh reality, my highness, is that your father was a fool"

Vader released the force grip on Kidik and watched him crumble to the floor, nearly unconscious from the pain. "But what about you Prince Kidik of house Rojle? Are you the fool your father was? Or, if given the opportunity, would you prove to be a better king? One who could allow others to guide him into making the right decisions as ruler?" Before Kidik passed out, he heard the sound of Vaders boots leaving the cell and a dark warning "Don't you dare disappoint me"

Lord Frieza's control room was a massive space that was filled with various computers and technicians working non stop to keep the battleship in working order. At the far end of the room was a large throne that stretched up into the air, surveying the activity below. Sitting on the chair was a menacing looking figure, with his tail draped past his legs. While he sat, one of his lieutenants approached the throne. Fear flared in her eyes but still she spoke:

"Lord Frieza! What was remained of the planet Nebulae has been converted into fuel and supplies for the battalion successfully as per your instructions" The young lieutenant reported.

"Excellent" replied a slimy voice from atop the chair "And the survivors?"

"Secured and contained"

"Wonderful!" Exclaimed the figure, leaning forwards to reveal himself to the lieutenant. Lo"rd Frieza was a truly intimidating sight. His skin was a weird mixture of purple and pink that was also contrasted with white body armor on his chest, limbs, and head. His irises were a bloody red, and seemed to stare into the lieutenant's own soul. His head was adorned with a set of horns placed on each side of his dome. Each one seemed willing to inflict a mortal injury to any enemy that got too close. His most alarming feature, was the tail, that flicked occasionally as the lieutenant spoke. She had personally seen an enemy soldier choked to death by its constricting power as Lord Frieza looked him in the eyes as he died.

"Your squadron has done well Lieutenant Sill" Lord Frieza said "You and your soldiers will be rewarded for your hard work...return to the barracks for now"

The Lieutenant saluted him and left his presence, her face full of relief. Frieza looked down beside his throne to spot a bizarre alien standing below him. She looked human while wearing a slim translucent dress with a leotard underneath that was clearly visible and rather alluring to the eye. Her skin was pale and a large, white gemstone was fixed upon her chest.

"Anyone else?" Frieza asked

The alien looked up at him and spoke in a soft voice just loud enough so he could hear: "Just one my excellence ...The Sith Lord Darth Vader wishes to speak with you"

Frieza smiled a wicked grin, baring his teeth like a snake "Bring him in"

Vader walked into the control room, his permission granted by the guards at the entrance. There was a time when if anyone asked his permission for anything, he would smote them and leave there carcasses for someone to clean up. But those times were gone, and now he had to play by a different set of rules. As Vader looked up at Frieza's throne, he was glad that (even despite the horrific pain he was under) he was wearing a mask to cover his fear. There was not a lot that scared Vader. He had fought and killed nearly every species in the galaxy and he had never felt fear in doing so. But his master? Whenever Vader LOOKED at Frieza he knew what terror was. The fear of being blown away to nothingness by a simple wave of his hand? That was TRUE fear. No living being should have such terrible power...not even a Sith. And yet there Frieza sat, smiling in that way that could chill a Hutt to the bone. Vader came to the base of the throne and bowed his head slightly towards Frieza "My master...I have come to report that I have spoken to the Nebulaen prince." He said "The boy has much of his father in him, and is hasty to join our cause, but with time…"

"Yes, yes I am aware of your meeting with the prince" Frieza interrupted "From what I heard you thrashed him into unconsciousness…"

There was a fearful hush from across the control room, as many of the workers paused their work to listen to the conversation.

"You heard correctly my master. The boy attacked me and I retaliated...perhaps a bit too harshly" Vader replied "I will speak to him again if…"

"No, no my dear little sith" Frieza said in an antagonizing tone "There is no need. I will speak to the prince myself when he is ready. As for you...I have something special assigned for you Darth Vader"

Frieza's smile disappeared into a smirk as he spoke. His chair suddenly began to whir beneath him, and it detached from the tower it stood on. The chair then floated down towards Vader and the surprised crew using gravity propulsions, keeping it from hitting the floor. The flying throne moved past Vader and floated toward the entrance doors. With him, the alien that had announced his appearance followed.

"Come" Frieza commanded, beckoning Darth Vader to follow him. The Sith Lord obliged and followed Frieza and his servant out of the control room. The three figures walked (and floated) down the many hallways that twisted around the large battleship. They walked in silence, side by side with the alien following behind, passing by troops of Clone soldiers and technicians who would stare once they had passed, awed by their leader's presence. Eventually, Fireza directed Vader toward the front of the ship where through a large panel of glass that showed off the large expanse of space. They stopped short of the translucent material, as Frieza looked out towards the star studded black mass before them.

"Isn't it alluring?" Frieza said "Just how much potential is out there?"

The servant said nothing. Vader just breathed. Frieza continued, speaking directly to the Sith "Ah, but here I am rambling...you probably want to know what I want you to do."

"Your will is my command master"

"Is it now? And what about your will my little Sith?" Frieza asked "What is it that you want?"

Darth Vader didn't speak for a moment, taken aback by Frieza's question. "I wish what you promised me when we first met." Vader finally said.

"Oh? And what was that? I seem to be blanking"

"My wife...you promised...my wife would return to me"

"Ah yes!" Frieza exclaimed dramatically "Now I remember... I did promise that didn't I? If you did what I wanted"

"Yes" Vader said "And I have served you well"

"Hmmm" Frieza hummed "Welllll…"

Frieza turned his head and stared at Vader, his lips twisted in a wicked grin.

"Lately you've been restless Vader. You're making mistakes" Frieza stated "This business with the prince won't do...and we still haven't talked about the matter of your son and the incident on Coruscant"

Vader bowed his head "My master...I apologize for my actions."

"You're getting scared aren't you" The ruler continued "Do you think I'll go against my word?"

Before Vader could say no, Frieza cut him off by taking his finger and pointing at him "I never go against my word Vader. Never. Everything I have ever set out to do I've done and those who would stand in my way I've slaughtered by the millions." Frieza turned away, and put his arm down. His smile disappeared, and was replaced with a deep frown.

"Of course my master... I do not doubt your power "

At his servants words, Frieza smirked, his anger disappearing. "Good. You will have your wish Vader, I assure you. As long as you follow my command to the point"

"Yes, of course" The dark lord said gratefully.

"Don't think I've forgotten about Coruscant" Frieza commented "Next time you confront that meddling son of yours you will end him…"

Vader said nothing. There was no need too. As Vader spoke to his master, he remembered the little alien that had come with them, was standing there beside them listening to the entire conversation. As if reading Vader's mind, Frieza beckoned to the pale creature by snapping his fingers " You! Gem, show the hologram"

As commanded, the servant suddenly puffed up her chest, highlighting her gemstone. From the pale stone came a sudden flash of light, that contorted into a shape of what Vader identified as a map of a star system. He recognized the area as well, It was one of the few territories that was not controlled by the Empire.

"You will travel to the outskirts of the Diamond System." Frieza started "There you will find an Empire outpost...there you will consort with the Diamond authority and convince them to allow access for our scouts"

Vader was surprised and confused all at once. His master did not usually send him on conferences. Typically he would assign such tasks to the lieutenants and translators...Vader was used for Frieza's dirty work. It was something else however, that stuck to the siths thoughts.

"The Diamonds wish to seek our audience after all this time?"

"Hmph, it would appear so" Frieza said, in an irritated tone "The idiots...how dare they insult me with their silence...and send this eyesore as a token of friendship"

Suddenly, the light from the hologram disappeared as the gem stared at Frieza with a look of utter shock, horrified at his words. Frieza looked back at the gem annoyed.

"Did I tell you to stop? Replay the hologram you bloody thing!"

Flustered, the gem did as Frieza commanded, her normally pale skin became a light pink with blush. Vader ignored her and continued to speak with Frieza.

"The Diamonds will not be easy to persuade...what do we have to win them over?"

Frieza looked back at Vader, smiling "Their lives of course...And my good will" he said vainly, his gaze drifting back to the open space outside the window "So much potential" he whispered, ignoring his servants beside him. His face showed neither anger nor glee, just a blankness that Vader had seen him show several times before. Several awkward seconds went by, with Frieza just staring forward, when suddenly "Gem...leave us" Frieza said quietly, his gaze unwavering. The gem bowed her head quietly, turning off the hologram and left, her heart heavy with the words she had heard. Frieza motioned to Vader to come closer to him, waving his finger. Vader obliged and moved forward, his breathing becoming raspy and quicker. Before the dark lord could react, Frieza suddenly grabbed his arm in a vice like grip and started to crush it with his god like strength. "Master...please" Vader grunted in pain and knelt to his knees in agony. Frieza glanced down at him, sneering "You're just a worm my little Sith...don't forget it" Vader only groaned in reply, grabbing his hand caught in Frieza's grasp to steady the pain. "Now listen closely little worm, for I'll only tell you this once. Your ship to the outpost is ready in the cockpit below...you will convince the diamonds to join our cause…and if they resist, I want you kill every last one of them. Break their stones under your heel and bring me back the shards so I can bring back what sentience is left and torture them until they tell me where they are. Am I clear Vader?"

Frieza snarled at Vader, pulling him close so they were face to face. Vader couldn't look away from his gaze, even as he felt, instead of bones, wires and machines in his arm break. The Sith Lord worked through the pain and managed to reply yelling "YES!"

With that, Frieza dropped his arm and watched as Vader crawled backwards from him, his arm revealed as nothing more than a mechanical imitation of a limb, with split wires poking out of the arm. The space lord calmly turned away from Vader back to the window as if nothing had happened.

"Excellent. You may leave for the station anytime Vader...Preferably after you visit your chambers for a new arm."

Vader rose up from the ground slowly. His pain was beginning to fade but his pride was mortally wounded. He spoke: "My son…"

"Yesssss?"

"What about Luke Skywalker? He is looking for me"

"No fear Vader" Frieza said gleefully "Your darling child will be handled, of course. And you won't have to lift a finger"

Vader immediately feared Frieza's words. For so long, his master had ignored Luke's guerrilla tactics, and now suddenly it had seemed he was ready to end his sons irritant behavior, as if swatting a fly.

"You may leave Vader, I wish to be alone" Frieza said, clicking his fingers as he remembered something "And don't forget to take that pearl or gem or whatever the hell its called. Tell the diamonds to take it back."

Darth Vader bowed his head again "It shall be done master"

He turned around to leave the room when Frieza raised his voice once more, his tone icy cold.

"Oh, and Vader? Don't you dare disappoint me again"

The Sith Lord said nothing and walked away, still cradling his mangled arm, back to his sleeping chambers to repair. Frieza meanwhile sat in his chair, watching now, as chunks of Nebulae 9X2O floated past the window. He became entranced by his handiwork, so much so that he didn't notice someone approach him and speak. "So...what do you want me to do?" The new figure said, his voice (Like Vader) was distorted by a metallic helmet that hid his identity. Frieza looked at him, an evil smirk on his face.

"I want you to bring me back Luke Skywalker's head. Do it and I'll grant your rather...interesting request"

The figure nodded his head "Done. But no decapitations-"

"Yes, yes fine. Im aware of your Hunters code...just take care of it"

"Of course my lord, by your command"

"Hmmph. I sure do hope you're worth all this trouble...what was your name again?"

The figure paused for a moment, uncertain whether to say or not. The light from Frieza's chair illuminated him as he stepped forward to address the lord. He was covered from head to toe in highly advanced red and yellow battle armor that gleamed in the light.

"My name is Samus" he said "Samus Aran"


End file.
